the first time
by sandra52519
Summary: momo and ryoma are grown up now. ryoma has become hot and momo doesn't mind that. i've not written this story myself. READ THE A.N. R&R people. DIFFRENT FROM BEFORE!


Hey people!

I'm giving all the credit to _**melow-bunni **_ on DA.

And she wishes all of you a **happy late valentines day, **and ofcourse **i wish all of you a happy valentines day too!**

Oh and the story is written when momo and ryoma are older, they are both the same length and ryoma grew up as a real hotty!.

**Xxxx love ya all!**

A.N A.N A.N

Momo sighed. He agreed on making his summer homework with his best friend Ryoma.

Momo looked on his watch "mhmm, he should be here any minute now." "what should i do….." he blushed as he thought of his friend in his swimming shorts that he whore yesterday. He was just to cute to believe. "no" Momo shook his head "not now" he thought. the door rang. Momo jumped up from the sudden noise and walked to the door. Momo opened the door and blushed intensely when he saw his friend in pink shorts and an adorable white shirt with an teddy bear on it. he cought himself staring for a while. "Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked "eh? ….oh, yeah come in!" Momo said fast. Ryoma happily walked inside and took off his Shoes. "i'm coming in~!" he said while doing it and running inside. Momo did soon after. "do you like something to drink" he asked. "sure, just some water please" Ryoma replied with a big smile on his face. Momo sat down next to Ryoma with two glasses of water. "you have your books with you?" Momo asked. "of course ~" Ryoma said and grabbed his book filled bag. About two hours went on as Momo and Ryoma studied and made there homework.

Momo stretched "nnnng, shall we stop now" he asked a bit sleepy. "yeah, good plan" Ryoma replied "by the way, your parents are working all day right? Wanna stay over for dinner?" Ryoma looked a bit surprised "you can cook? How?" Momo smiled "i live on my own after all" "sure then!" Ryoma said while smiling the most adorable and innocent smile. Momo felt as he was getting red again, so he jumped up an pretty much ran to the kitchen. When he was there he got all the ingredients for beef curry and washed his hands "dang, why is he so cute" he guilty said to himself. Ryoma peeked around the corner "did you say something?" he asked "n-no "Momo said while quickly looking away. Ryoma walked towards Momo and lightly touched Momo's arm. "are you okay? You are all red….Do you have a fever!?" Momo shook his head "n-no i'm fine" Ryoma looked at him a bit odd. "if you say so…BTW can i help with something?" Momo looked relieved, he was glad they could start a new subject. "yeah could you wash the rice please?" everything seemed to be going normal again. When dinner was ready they both took a plate and ploffed down onto the couch, in front of the tv. They talked and laughed and just had fun until Ryoma spilled some food on his chest. "ahh, this one was new" Ryoma pouted and stood up to get a tissue but Momo grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch. "it's okay, i'll clean it for you" he whispered in Ryoma's right ear. He started licking his shirt. "Momo-senpai!? Kya!" he said as Momo moved up to lick Ryoma's neck. "Momo" he moaned. Momo looked Ryoma in the eyes. "yea Ryoma" Ryoma kissed Momo and hugged him "not here…" Ryoma said in his ear. Momo grinned and picked Ryoma up and carried him like a princess to his bed. He layed Ryoma down. He kissed him long and gentle. Ryoma kissed him back, but as he noticed before it was a bit clumsy. "Ryoma, is it your First time?" Momo asked when he pulled back. "wh-wha? Ehh, yeah" Ryoma said blushing intensely and avoiding eye-contact. "mhmmm, i see…. Then i'll try to be carefull but i don't know if i'll be able to control myself" he said while grinning. Momo started to kiss the crimson red moaning Ryoma and began to remove Ryoma's pants and shirt. Ryoma was now lying on the bed in his undies. Momo smiled at him. "i still can't believe we're doing this" he said. Ryoma looked away shyly "we don't have if you don't wanna" Momo said. Ryoma looked back at him with a pouting face. "baka! I never said that" he said. "yea yea, i know" Momo said and started sucking and licking Ryoma's nipples. Ryoma moaned loud because of the sudden feeling in his chest. "ahh, Ryo you got hard already" Momo said with a devilish smile. 'That makes him even hotter than normal' Ryoma thought and moaned as Momo grabbed "it" "n-no…" Ryoma moaned. "no?" Momo asked worrying he might have overdone it. "y-yeah… i can't be the only one feeling good" he said pouting. "then…. Should we start then"Momo said while bowing over Ryoma, putting his hands beside Ryoma's head. He slowly went in but stopped for a bit, for Ryoma to get used to it. Ryoma whimpered and moaned softly. "M-momo, you can move again…" Momo nodded and went deeper until he was completely in. Ryoma moaned loudly. Ryoma started moving faster and faster. "Momo" Ryoma moaned "harder!" Momo happily fulfilled Ryoma's wishes. Momo trusted harder and harder and started nibbling on Ryoma's neck which caused even more and louder moans. Momo suddenly pulled out and turned Ryoma around with his face down. "Momo-" Ryoma started but stopped as Momo came back again suddenly and screamed a loud moan. He felt how Momo swelled up inside him. Momo hugged him and wispered in his ear "i'm comming Ryo…" "me-me too!" Ryoma moaned in reply. Momo in creased the speed a little more and then came in Ryoma, Ryoma came soon after.

They lied in bed together. Ryoma curled up lying on Momo's big chest. Ryoma looked up. He sat up and kissed Momo on the forehead "Momo-senpai?" "mhm?" Momo replied. Ryoma lay back down and mumbled "i love you" Momo hugged him "i love you too…"

A.N A.N A.N


End file.
